The Fight for your Life
by Uchiha Nara
Summary: Akatsuki is strong, but not even they can stand up to this menace. Or can they? Rated T for violence and blood.


**Hey, I wanted to write a story in my free time. It's a oneshot, though. Hope you enjoy. Don't own Naru-kun.**

* * *

Oh yeah, normal days in Akatsuki went as usual. Itachi ignored everyone around him, Tobi acted annoying, Deidara was up to no good, Sasori was doing some work on his puppets, Kakuzu counted his money, Hidan prayed, and Kisame tried to convince Yasuno (my Oc) to let him lay her. Yep, things went as such…until… 

"Hahaha!!! My, you all look comfortable. Problem is…you won't be comfortable for long." said a creepy voice out of nowhere.

"Deidara, is this one of your pranks?" Sasori asked, somewhat unconcerned.

"I have nothing to do with this. That weird and gay sounding voice came from nowhere."

"Who are you calling gay sounding?! You look like a fucking girl!!" complained the voice.

"What's wrong with looking like a girl?!" yelled Yasuno in no particular location.

"Nothing if you are one! Which you are, little girl. But, Akatsuki members listen and listen well. I want you all to see who you're dealing with, so open the cabinet where the TV is." ordered the mysterious voice.

Itachi opened the cabinet and everyone looked at the odd face before them. (Ya know the guy from Scary Movie 4? Yeah, that's him. The scary puppet thing anyway.)

"Hey, Sasori!! I found the puppet you lost!!" Deidara yelled as he pointed to the puppet man on TV.

"Naw, he's the guy from Scary Movie 4!!" Kisame answered.

"I saw that movie. It wasn't scary, just stupid." Itachi said with a straight face.

"I like stupid things, especially movies." Yasuno pointed out. Her shoulder length black hair and red eyes could draw all sorts of attention. Her Akatsuki uniform's neckline stopped slightly under her breast, which were kinda…oh hell, they were huge!! No wonder Kisame liked her like that!

"People, don't get off topic!! I have to tell you something important." stated the puppet dude.

"We're listening." Tobi said politely.

"Thank you. Now, I know you're all S-ranked criminals, but I want to test your abilities."

"For…?" Kakuzu, still counting his money.

"Your abilities when it comes to being the prey instead of the predator. I will let one of you choose who gets to die first. The chosen person will try to convince my not to kill them. If they can't, I'll let them get a quick head start." the evil intruder explained.

"What happens if you catch us?" Hidan asked quietly.

"Hahaha, hope that I go easy on you." the pale dude chuckled.

"So, who gets to choose who dies first?" Itachi asked, hoping it was him.

"I choose the lovely lady. Madam, make your first choice."

"I'm thinking Kisame." Yasuno answered.

"But babe, you'll miss me!!! Sacrifice Itachi, he was no help to us anyway!!" Kisame pleaded.

"Mister Scary Movie 4 man, Kisame or 'Shark face' if you will, will be your first victim." Yasuno said nonchalantly.

"What?! Yasuno, my darling, how could you betray me???" Kisame cried.

Yasuno didn't answer. She pushed him out the door and closed and locked it behind him.

"You can't do this to me!!!" Kisame banged on the door, hoping they heard him.

"May god be with you, Kisame." Hidan said through the door.

"Well, well. It seems you were chosen. You have 3 minutes to convince me not to kill you." the voice said.

The other Akatsuki members tried to hear the conversation, but all they could hear after 3 minutes were footsteps, slashing noises, and a terrifying scream.

"Hm, he wasn't much of a fight. I was hoping he'd at least try and defend himself. You remember what he looked like then. Here's how he looks now." the killer said as he posted a picture of Kisame after his death.

Kisame once had blue skin, but now it was drenched in blood. The rest is too horrifying for words.

"Who's next, my dear?"

Yasuno, who was still trying to cope with seeing Kisame's corpse looking as badly as it did, tried to answer.

"Uh, I think…" her voice trailed off.

The other Akatsuki members pointed at Tobi and mouthed 'Pick him.'

"Tobi will be it. I'm sorry Tobi."

"It's alright." Tobi said as he walked out the room.

"You're my second kill tonight. Let's hope you put up more of a fight than the last one." the puppet looking thing said.

Not even after a minute of Tobi being out there, the members heard stabbing, ripping, and screaming sounds.

"He was no better than the other. But, he was even funnier to kill. You're next choice, please?"

"I…I don't want to choose anymore. Pass that on to someone else!" tears streamed down Yasuno's face as she made her opinion known.

"So be it. I pick the one with the red eyes and clam expression." said the puppet.

"Well Itachi, who's it gonna be?" asked Kakuzu, worried about his money's safe being if he were next.

"Hidan." Itachi put bluntly.

"…Kami-sama, may you watch over me." Hidan prayed as he left the room for the last time.

"I hope you stand up for yourself, unlike the others." said the killer with a hint of excitement.

"Don't get too excited, you might make a big mistake in doubting me." Hidan said as he took his true form.

Everyone heard weapons clash for a few minutes. The sound ceased when they heard someone drop to the ground…dead.

"Finally, someone who was determined to live! I hope the rest of you are like that!!!" said the killer with bloodlust.

"Itachi, what are we going to do? This guy's a lunatic. S-ranked criminals can't even stand up to him!!" Yasuno asked in a frightened tone.

"…I'm not sure." Itachi said calmly, speaking the truth.

"Time's running out for you all. Choose my next prey!" the insane lunatic ordered.

"Kakuzu, forget about your money, and avenge your deceased teammate." Itachi said firmly.

"But what about my-"

"NOW!!!" Itachi yelled in response.

Kakuzu scrambled outta the room to face his utter doom.

"You look weak, so I'll make this quick" exclaimed the killer puppet as he charged for the wide open ninja.

Yelling and slashes were heard. Everyone, well the ones that were left, waited for the killer to speak.

"That loud mouth yelled at me about losing the one thing he loved most, his money! I had to chop him to pieces and shut him up!! Who's next?"

Itachi stood and answered that he would go.

"Itachi please don't. We need you here, don't leave me!!" Yasuno cried out as she held onto Itachi's hand.

Itachi shook her loose and said, "I must. I'm sorry." Then he left.

"Hmm, power is seeping from you. You'll be a good opponent." joked the killer.

Sasori listened close to the fight while Deidara tried to calm Yasuno down.

There was a small _thud_ and a laugh of triumph.

"The last one was very strong, didn't think I'd make it out alive. Since this one was so powerful, I'll show you what was of a strong man."

A picture of Itachi's corpse covered the screen. Yasuno cried even harder and tried to look away.

Itachi's eyes were closed, but blood fell from them like tears. His body had deep cuts and wounds. Blood gushed out of a hole in his chest, where his heart used to be.

"You fiend!! Let us go in one piece!!" ordered Deidara.

"There's no point in trying. Either way, he'll still kill us." Yasuno whimpered, tears still falling.

"I'm choosing this time and I choose the blonde who just raised his voice to Me." stated the mass killer.

Deidara walked out of the room. Before he did though, he said, "Yasuno, stay calm and Sasori, protect Yasuno."

"Two left after you, what to do you have to say?"

"May your lifeless body burn in the 7 layers of hell." Deidara spat out, venom oozing from his words.

Yasuno sat quietly and hoped that Deidara made it out alive.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case…

"The blonde was the most fun to kill. He already has one eye missing, so I got rid of the other one. And that long hair of his was really a joy to cut off!! Since you two are the last ones left, I'll let you have one last conversation together. I'll leave you alone for 20 minutes. Once they're up, one of you be ready to die." and with that, the TV went off.

"Sasori, I'm scared. I don't want to die." Yasuno tried to say calmly but failed.

"I know, but there is something I want you to know." Sasori said as he pulled Yasuno closer to him.

"What?" was all Yasuno could say before Sasori placed his lips over hers.

"I love and care about you. And I won't let that psycho kill you."

"How? He's going to find a way anyway."

"We're going to say we want to go out together and we'll attack when we see an opening, okay?" Sasori explained.

The girl nodded.

"Have you decided which one you wish to live a little longer?" asked the killer.

"Yes, and we decided to die together." Sasori said bravely.

"Interesting, I've never had 2 people willing to die at the same time. Come outside, both of you."

Sasori and Yasuno did just that. Sasori got ready to attack, but Yasuno's hands shook violently as they gripped her sword.

"Awwwww, it seems that the girl is scared. Don't' worry sweetheart, I'll put you out of your misery first." promised the killer as he pounced from the shadows.

Sasori jumped in front of the terrified girl and used a puppet to block the attack.

The killer stumbled back and gave them an angered look.

"Not playing fair, huh? Well, neither wills me!!!!"

Sasori mocked, "Is it just me, or does this guy's vocabulary get worse by the minute?"

Yasuno looked up at her savior and smiled. Her bravery began to return to her.

"Thank you, Sasori. I feel like I can fight again. I'm going to help you take out this creep!!!" announced Yasuno with a threatening sound to it.

The killer tried to stab Yasuno, but Sasori sent a puppet to insert poison into the puppet's blood.

"Baka, poison is useless. The only thing that can kill me is-"the killer stopped to cough up blood.

"The only thing that can kill you is a stab to the heart, right?" asked Yasuno with a smirk as blood splattered onto her.

The killer screamed a blood curdling scream and fell to his knees.

After a few seconds, blood covered the floor. Well, more blood.

The killer was dead. His mouth opened as if he was still screaming.

Just then, the killer's deceased body started to disintegrate and turn to dust. His blood was wiped from the floor and walls, along with all the others that died before him.

"Where do you think his body went?" Yasuno asked as she examined the clean hall. It looked as if nothing happened.

"Probably to do what Deidara said. It's probably burning in its first layer of hell. And to think, he has to go through 6 more of those!" Sasori said with a chuckle.

"I can't believe we lived. But the others didn't."

"May their dead souls rest in piece."

"I feel sorry for all of them, especially Itachi and Deidara. They didn't have to die." Yasuno said, tears starting to form in her eyes once more.

Sasori sighed and responded, "No, they didn't have to die. But they chose to, to protect what was precious to them."

A week after the incident, Yasuno and Sasori decided to start a new life.

"I'll miss you Yasuno." Sasori said as he kissed Yasuno on the forehead.

Yasuno scowled and answered, "I won't miss you." She went the opposite way of Sasori.

_Weirdo,_ thought Sasori as he walked away.

He then felt someone hugging him from behind.

"I was only kidding!! Besides, wherever you go, I go!!" Yasuno said with a smile.

Sasori sighed and kept walking.

"That was funny, right Sasori??"

"…"

"Sasori? Oh come on, don't be like that!!!"

"…"

"I was only kidding, god!!!"

* * *

**That's the end!! I wanted to try and write a horror story for once. I now know that I won't try that again!! Sorry about killing off Itachi and Deidara, I really hate myself for doing that!!!!! R&R please!!! Ja Ne!!**


End file.
